Why a red rose?
by Numbeh 013
Summary: Summaary inside COMPLETE
1. Introduction

_Disclaimer I don't own KND or their characters. How ever I own the plot and some characters such as David Martinez and others that will appear in further episodes._

_Summary:_

_Kuki, has been reciving roses from a mysterious admiror since 7th grade, now at 11th it wouldn't be so different, except for that fact, that her one and only crush is a bit jealous._

_A/N: I'm rewriting the story, I'm truly sorry but I couldn' t think anymore._

_BTW as I'm rewriting the story on the same story, it might be confussing, still I'll try to keep the chapters in the same order so you won't get mixed, ( I mean chapter endings, so they can fit the begining of next unedited chapter)  
_

* * *

**Why a Red Rose?**

**By Numbeh 013 **

* * *

**A red rose appears**

* * *

Gallagher high, one of the most important moment of your life, the begining of your life as a young adult, I hate that term, we are still teens, elder teens but teens. 

At Gallagher high you must join to sports clubs if you want to be known, or be part of the popular group, but you must be part of the team and be outstanding.

I am the cheer leader squad captain, my name Kuki Sanban, age 17, I'm a Junior, some other captains, you could say we are part of the Elite and the most Popular, us and our close friends, well the other captains are Wallabee Beatless, captain of the American Football team, he is the quarter back and I have a crush in him. There is also John Peterson, captain of the basket ball team, Frank Millers, captain for the wrestling team, Abigail Lincoln she is the captain of the Soccer Fem Team, Rachel Mac Kenzie is Captain of the athletic team. Those are the Elite, now there are some rumors that Wally and me are a couple, unfortunately we aren't, we both had been named part, head of the welcome, balls, and stuff committee and we have to spend much of our time together, not that it bothers me, I love spending time with him.

Spring Ball will be in about two weeks, Wally and me are making the proper arrangements, and we have to prepare for a great game that will come just before the Spring Ball, he has to practice and practice, and I have to mount the mid time show, and practice the cheers. So as practices are at the same time, we spend a load of time together, he walks me home since he is my neighbor, but he kind of walks 3 feet behind me, he lives on the house in front of mine, he had lived there since ever, same as me, we had always been on the same class, according to my parents, I can't remember anything ages 7 – 13.

I have some friends that can't remember a thing either, Fanny Fulbright, Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr, Nigel Uno and Wally Beatless, we were on the same class, my mom says that we were on this trip to the museum when the school bus crashed and we all got to the hospital, thankfully we only got a small scar and our memories erased, they don't really like to talk about that day.

It's time to go back home, practice has ended and I'm exciting the showers and dressing rooms, I'm on my way to my locker, I have to take some stuff out before heading back home, besides, Wally and I agreed on seeing each other there, we have to discuss some stuff about the Spring Ball and as we are neighbors, we can talk about that while walking home.

As I arrive to the aisle of my locker, and his, he has the locker on my right, my cellphone rings, it Wally.

-Hi, Wally, I'm almost there

-Hi Kooks, - I love that pet name - look the coach wants me to stay a bit longer, since I got here a bit late since I was doing some stuff, I sneaked to the bathrooms on the field, but I must go to the field and train some more the new strategy before I can head back home, I'm truly sorry, but hey how about we ... - I could hear some random noises on the background, probably his teammates - hurry Wallabee, the sooner we're done with this the sooner we'll go home!- the voice belonged to David, one of Wally's best friends - Sorry Kuki, as I was saying, how about I come to your hose later tonight and we discuss that?

Oh Wally coming to my house not being dragged by me, that would be lovely - Sure Wally, I'll see you there after dinner.

-Ok c ya Kooks, got to go now.

-C ya Wally.

As I hang up I see that at my locker there lays a beautiful red rose. I look at it with a puzzled look, I took it out and begin gathering my things, a note fells down I lean down to pick it up and I began reading it, I smell the sweet aroma of the rose, the note has a small phrase:

**_To the most beautiful flower of school.  
W.B._**

-W. B.??? – I said softly, almost whispering – Wallabee Beatles! - It must be him, right? Well I mean he told me he was late for his practice, ant I was early, so he had plenty time to do so, besides today would be the first day he isn't dragged to my place, and the first day we won't be studying for math or history exams, I'm his tutor at math, while he is mine at history.

I must tell Abby about this, she is my best friend, the first one I knew after the accident, and she knows about my crush on him, she is also a friend of him, so she could tell me what to do next, I mean she knows how would Wally react if I tell him I loved the rose, thinking it better I would not ask for her help, I'll just show her the rose and I'll see her reaction.

* * *

_There you go, Edited Chapter 1 _

* * *

_I'm on a good mood you can flame if you want to, I also accept constructive criticism so please REVIEW there is the little purple button that says Go! _


	2. Big News

_Disclaimer I don't own KND or their characters. How ever I own the plot and some characters such as David Martinez and others that will appear in further episodes._

_Summary:_

_Kuki, has been reciving roses from a mysterious admiror since 7th grade, now at 11th it wouldn't be so different, exept for tha fact, that her one and only crush is a bit jealous._

_A/N: I'm rewriting the story, I'm truly sorry but I couldn' t think anymore._

_BTW as I'm rewriting the story on the same story, it might be confussing, still I'll try to keep the chapters in the same order so you won't get mixed, ( I mean chapter endings, so they can fit the begining of next chapter)_

* * *

**Why a Red Rose?**

**By Numbeh 013 **

* * *

**Chapter 2  
**

**Big News**

* * *

I ran to Abby she was getting on the bus, I entered after her and sat down right next to her. 

Hey Abby!

-Hey Kuki, what's up? – She said not noticing the rose on my hand

-This is up – I said holding up the rose so that Abby could see it

-So? You have gotten a load of those –

-Yeah I know but this one is different! .- I said excitedly as tthe bus started walking

--Why is that one different? – Said Abby not getting what I meant.

-It has a note…

-Every single rose you had got has a note, there's no big deal – cut Abby

-You don't get it, here read it. – I said handing Abby the note

Abby was reading the note out loud, - To the most beautiful flower of school. W.B. – Abby looked at me and raised an eyebrow – So? It could be anyone

-No, it's W.B. Wallabee Beatles

-Girl there must be a billion W.B. in school

-No there is just Wally – I said dreamily, well I forgot about William and the other W.B, for me there was just Wally

-Ok Kuki, I'll see you tomorrow this is my stop

-Ok Abby, c ya tomorrow - I waved her and took a bottle of water placing there the rose "Wally" had given me, my stop was the next

* * *

When it came to my stop I was surprised to see Wally already there. 

-Hey Kooks. - He said charmingly he was leaning on a stop sing

-Hey Wally, what are you doing here this early, I thought you would still be at practice.

-Yeah I was going to, but then ...hum... the coach said that i had to train... "differently"

-How is differently?- I asked as we were walking down the block, I was holding the rose near my chest, he was carrying my back pack, besides his sports bag and his own back pack, I left my sports bag at my locker, he was still wearing his sweaty T-shirt and some pants.

-Well, he said I should run faster than his car, the others were dismissed, and Coach Peterson asked me to carry my back packs on, I did and he asked me to run behind the car, he drove all way back here, as you know he lives a block away.

-So you ran all the way from school back here?

-Yeah, and I'll be doing the same next two weeks.

-That's quite tiering.

-Yeah, but we are going to improve my reaction time, and my velocity, and I'll be stronger.

-I still think you might explode if you keep working that way

-Hey weren't going that fast - he said angrily - besides, school bus was late

-No it was not

-Was too

-Was not

-Was too, besides school bus takes the long way home, I took the short way home - he said trumphaly

-Ok see you after dinner Ok?, Bye - I said as I entered my house and he gave me my back pack.

* * *

_Later that night_

Ding Dong!

-I'll get it! - I said I know it's Wally we have just finished dinner, and we are going to discuss about the ball

-Hi Kooks - he said, he must have just showered, he has his hair wet and smells nice.

-Hi Wally come in -I said closing the door behind him - Let's go to the living room - I said since we were on the lobby.

-Ok

-So have you gotten ideas?

-Not really, it's the Spring Ball, it had always been the same

-But this year we are in charge of it, so it must be the best we've never seen, just amazing

After disscussing some things, we decided the theme and we were just missing some few things, cheerleaders are in ca¡harge of decorating the gym and adapt it to be "the Ball room", some guys from basket ball and wrestling team will be helping us carrying stuff and with the electrical system things, you know lights, sound, buffers, speakers, and all that.

Wally and his team would help, but they have the biggest game on the season, the final match, if our school wins, we will be going to estate's tournament, and if we loose, well that would be the first time in the last 50 years we don't go to the estate's tournament not being the leader.

Wally must go now and study for his math exam, he has loads of troubles with math, but I bet he'll be able to have a great grade, after all he is Wally.

* * *

_Later _

I had my new red rose on a big base, I was used to receive dozens of roses at the time, so I had a really big base, and there it was a single red rose lying on the base. I was writing on my Diary.

**Dear diary**

Hi, its march the 9th and I have big news for you; remember that I told you that I had this big crush on Wallabee Beatles? Wally? Well I think he has a crush on me too, why do I think that? Well because, I was waiting for him walking to my locker, and there was a red rose and he had this excuse for not walking me home, but when I arrived to th bus stop, he was already there waiting for me.

I closed my diary and went to sleep.

* * *

_The next day_

I was running to my locker, I was late for math class, I got to her locker and saw a red rose, the way it was the day before, I looked everywhere to see if there was someone but the aisle was empty. I took the rose out of the locker and saw the small note.**  
**

**A red rose  
for the girl who made  
my heart bright as the sun**

**W.B.**

I was really exited; she put the rose on my water bottle and left it on her locker, running to math, I had to get there in less than two minutes and it was in the other side of the campus. 

When I got to class I was really tired so I collapsed on my desk besides Abby and I began daydreaming about the rose and the note I received that day, that way was the rest of my day.

-what's with you?

-I recived another note,from W.B.

-OOOOO

-Have you seen Wally?

-Nop, he didn't come, Abby has 1st, 3rd, and 5th with him, Nigel has 2nd and 4rd with him and Hoagie has 7th with him

-this is 6th, I wonder if he arrived already

-I wouldn't be so sure

-Laydies - said Mr. Fumbrington - is there anything you want to share with the rest of the class?

-No - we said

-Then pay attention and stop chatting

Mr Fumbrington is our math teacher he is a good teacher, but he is always trying to make fun of you or something, it appears that he has eyes on the back of his head and super sensitive sense of hearing.

* * *

_At the practice_

I was minding my own buisness "checking" the coreography, and practicing my triple backwards mortal, when I was nearly hit by the ball, when a pass went wrong, fortunately for me, Wally had received the ball jumping in front of me, I was all dumbified, first by the shock of seeing a ball at max speed directing right to my face, and then by Wally jumping infront of me, David was the one who sent the pass, he was "learning" how to throw the ball.

-Hey Kuki! Are you all right?

-Huh... Wally! ... of course I'm fine - I giggled nervously, and began playing with my hair.

-Right, huh, you must be careful you know? We are having the tryouts for quarterbacks, so they might suck as much as that dumb ass called David

-Yeah, thanks Wally

-No problem, just pay attention, you don't wanna get hurt do you? - he said charmingly

-Of course no silly - I said in a flirty tone

-Ok, g2g, see you later - Wally said and ran back to the field.

* * *

_After the practice_

I was still dumbified by the rose and the note signed W.B. and that Wally had saved me from the wrong pass that was directed to me. I headed home, holding my rose playing with it, when I arrived home; I placed the rose right with the other one.

_'If the roses are from Wally, why he didn't mention it?' _I thought _'Maybe 'cause we were with everyone, yeah that's why, I know the roses are from him maybe he want's to make sure I like him to, so he can confront me'_

**RING!! RING!!**

- Moshi moshi? -I answered her cell

-Hi Kuki

-Oh Abby hi!

-So have you seen who is W.B.?

-No, but I'm sure it's Wally

-I wouldn't be so sure

-Why?

-Wally didn't go to school today and since you received another W.B. note Wallabee is not W.B.

-Well I saw Wally at the practice

-But you arrived there before him

-So?

-you got the rose before he arrived

-I recived it at sixth, and Hoagie saw hm by 7th, he had perfect time, since none of us has sixth with him.

-You are blinded by love girl

-So?

-Wally couldn't be the one delivering the roses because he arrived to school after you got the rose.

-You are just making that up! The roses are from Wally.

-Ok girl. What ever I must go now.

-Ok, c ya tomorrow

* * *

_Edited chapter 2 ... ... please review_

* * *


	3. Wally

_Ok I've noticed that every time I write a chapter for this story a red rose appears in my life, I'm not making this up, I know who leaves the roses there, his name is Maurice, I don't like him at all, he is for me a friend, the first time he gave me the rose, he gave it to me like front to front, and said " I hope this doesn't bother you, I brought you a rose" it was a red rose, now, he is giving me a rose every Tuesday, so … it's just weird._

_Back to the story, pardon me if you find weird words, I learnt British English when I was 2 and until I was 10, then I learnt American English so, my vocabulary is just weird_

_Now The story_

* * *

_Disclaimer I don't own KND or their characters. How ever I own the plot and some characters such as David Martinez and others that will appear in further episodes._

_Summary:_

_Kuki, has been reciving roses from a mysterious admiror since 7th grade, now at 11th it wouldn't be so different, exept for tha fact, that her one and only crush is a bit jealous._

_A/N: I'm rewriting the story, I'm truly sorry but I couldn' t think anymore._

_BTW as I'm rewriting the story on the same story, it might be confussing, still I'll try to keep the chapters in the same order so you won't get mixed, ( I mean chapter endings, so they can fit the begining of next chapter)_

* * *

**Why a red rose?**

**By Numbeh 013 **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Wally**

* * *

The next day Kuki was daydreaming all day about Wally, Abby had a point; she had never talked to him and he barely knew she was alive, just because they had crossed some few words that had nothing to do with planning Balls or big games or the practice, thinking it rightly, he only knew she was alive because they were next door neigbours, they lived in the same street, and their doors were right in front of each other, other wise he wouldn't know she was alive.Well at least he knew her name, not Sanban as he used to do when they were at Elementary, yes they had always been on the same schools, and on elementary he was at her home room. 

The bell rang and she collided directly with Wally, since they were both running in opposite directions, and they turned on a corner, they fell down sitting.

-HEY! JERK WATCH… -Wally said looking up to see who had crashed against him – Oh, sorry – he stood up, and helped Kuki to stand. Their books and papers were on the floor, and Wally began picking them up. – Sorry about that, Kuki, I thought you were some freshman, they are always running and they never look to the front.

-…-

-You OK, Kooks?

-… Wally-

-Yeah that's my name-

-Oh sorry – I said blushing as Wally stood with my things and his handing me my books. – I was in a hurry

-where were you going?

-Huh to the gym

-Oh so you have P.E? I heard class was going to be on room 345

-No, I have science, but they are gathering all of the girls, 'cause we are going to see a video about ….

-Oh I don't wanna know – said Wally – I bet it is about some personal health, I saw one of those just for boys, it was gross

-No silly, it's science – I was giggling – but well I guess the teacher doesn't want us to be bothered by boys.

-Oh … want me to walk you there?

Oh mine, Wally is offering to walk me there ... well come on SAY SOMETHING! he will thin you are not into him if you don't answer SAY SOMETHING, my tongue was tied ... I couldn't think of something to say

-Ok then if you don't feel like that I'll go to my P.E. class I'm …

-Sorry, I was just thinking, if you don't mind walking with me I'll be happy, but isn't the gym like in the exact opposite corner of the school? - I said quiclky

-Well, yeah but, one it's P.E. and two, you were pretty distracted, and you can hurt your self

-OK then

-So I'll walk you there and then I'll run back.

They started walking really silently,we were right in the middle of school so, as it was a pretty big campus, so we had a long way there.

After walking half the way to the gym, the bell for class start rang.

-OMG I'm gonna be late! – I said and we started walking faster

-Don't worry, I'll talk to you teacher, I'll made something up, you know I'm the captain as well as you are, plus the big game is in about two weeks, right before spring ball, and you are going to be the mid-time show, right?

-Yeah

-See? Everything is fine now, so you don't have to run

We were actually running, and after they said that they were right in front of the gym door, the teacher hadn't arrived yet, so I was about to enter when

-C ya Kooks it was nice talking to you - He said holding my by the wrist and looking at me straight to the eye, I felt I was blushing but I could reply the silliest reply... well at least I said something

-Same here Wally c ya at lunch

-Sure! It's last period before lunch, so we won't wait long! – said Wally while running on the hallway all the way back to his classroom

As I entered the gym and found Abby and Lizzie all the girls were looking at the door, I know pretty well that all girls in this school would love to be touched by Wally, he is ... 'prince charming' for much of us, and he is the hardest to get.

-Spill it out - Said Abby as I sat down between her and Lizzie

-Spill what out

-Ya were late and Wally was with ya, what were ya doing?

-Yeah Kuki - said Lizzie loudly - What were you AND WALLY doing TOGETHER?

-I felt everyone look at me as all the gym went silent, and all you could hear were some whipers.

-LADIES! - said Mrs. Sunshine - WE CAN WATCH THIS MOVIE. OR ASK MISS SANBAN ABOUT HER RELATIONSHIP WITH MR BEATLESS AND HAVE -1 ON THE MID TERM EXAM - I felt my face turning bright red as I "disapeared" dehind some girls infront of me covering my face with my books I had never been so ashamed... not that I rember thou

The movie started and it was as boring as watching wet paint dry. Luckily for me next was lunch and what happened between Wally and me suddenly became unimportant.

* * *

_I'm still hating my self for writing this pretty small chapter ... but ... at least it's done ... Ok I'll try to make the next ...5 chapters interesting and descriptive just as I promised ... I'll be waiting for your reviews! and you can't complain, I rewrote two chapters on one week. :P_

_oh something else I've realized just now that I had change Wally's house at least 2 times ... well let's say this, he lives in the house across the street from Kuki  
_

* * *

_Ok this is a short chapter, but I have a point for this you'll see it right in the next chapter until then._


	4. Jealous?

_Disclaimer I don't own KND or their characters. How ever I own the plot and some characters such as David Martinez and others that will appear in further episodes._

_Summary:_

_Kuki, has been reciving roses from a mysterious admiror since 7th grade, now at 11th it wouldn't be so different, exept for tha fact, that her one and only crush is a bit jealous._

_A/N: I'm rewriting the story, I'm truly sorry but I couldn' t think anymore._

_BTW as I'm rewriting the story on the same story, it might be confussing, still I'll try to keep the chapters in the same order so you won't get mixed, ( I mean chapter endings, so they can fit the begining of next chapter)_

* * *

**Chapter 4  
**

**Jealous?**

* * *

**_NO ONES POV _**

Wally was walking back from P.E. and headed to the lockers, he passed by Kuki's locker and saw something weird…. It was a red rose.

Kuki was also arriving the lockers, and saw Wally staring at her locker, she hid behind the column and looked at him, there on her locker was a red rose with the usual note, Wally was reading the note and placing it back.

'Wow!' Kuki thought 'Wally IS the one leaving the roses, I must be cool' she said to herself while nearing to her locker

"Hi Wally" – Kuki said 'not noticing' the rose

"Yeah Hi Kuki" – Wally said coldly, looking at her by the corner of the eye

Kuki turned to her locker and took out the red rose, and read the note trying to avoid smiling in front of Wally, if she did, Wally could knew she already knew that he was W.B. _(A/N: Hope that isn't confusing, it was for me so…)_ the note said:

**To a sunshine**

**A rose to make your day shine**

**W.B.**

Kuki saw Wally storm out with out a word, she put her rose on the base on her locker, and the note was in the envelope with the other 2 notes also inside her locker. As it was lunchtime she ran after Wally, they had after all agreed to have lunch together that day.

Kuki reached the cafeteria and looked for Wally quickly, he was nowhere, so she sat with Abby and the band, Nigel, Lizzie and Hoagie.

-So Kuki – said Nigel – by the look on your face I could say there are big news

-Huh, well yeah, I have received a red rose every day this week along with one little note that is more like a small poem

-You know whom it's from? – Asked Hoagie

-They are signed W.B. –answered Abby for Kuki

-Oh, it may be Wallabe Beatles – said Lizzie dreamily

-Ejem – Nigel cleared his throat – I'm still here Lizzie

-Yeah Nigel I know, Wallabe is just the dream boy of school, and every girl wants to be friends with him

-Something bothering ya Kooks? – Asked Abby

-Yeah well, last period, you know I arrived a bit late

-A bit late? You were 10 minutes late! – Said Lizzie

-Yeah, well I was heading to the gym and … I was running I was already late, and …. I-I …

-Spill it girl! – Said Hoagie

-I collided with HIM, you know. –Said Kuki shyly

-Him? –Said Nigel

-Him him, as in him – Said Kuki

-Him as in …. – Said Lizzie

-Him as in Wallabe Beatles – said Kuki finding playing with her food quite interesting

-YOU COLIDED WALLABE BEATLES? – Yelled Nigel

The cafeteria fell silent as everybody turned to see at Kuki's table

-SHHH! – Said Abby – so that's why you were that late.

-Yes, he helped me out, he picked up my books and walked me to the gym… - said Kuki still looking at her tray

-Oh well we saw you to chatting what was that about?– Said Lizzie, the boys were looking at her friends non-talking –And why are you so sad then?

-Well, we were talking about the spring ball – said Kuki

-He asked you out? - asked Hoagie - I thought you we all were going as a group, dateless.

-No he didn't asked me out, but I guess we shouldn't go as a group, I mean you and Fanny were going to go together, since you asked out, Nigel is going with Lizzie, and Abby is going with Maurice, this whole thing of going together as a group is because I am still dateless, but I guess this will be over soon.

-Why? because of the roses guy?-said Nigel

-Yeah I think so.- Kuki

-Well ok then so why are you sad? - repeated Lizzie

-I was walking back to the lockers and he has there staring at my locker holding one of those poems, he put it down, I waited 'till he opened his lockers to approach to mine, and I took the rose and opened my locker, I was smiling, I read the note and looked at him quickly, then he stormed out, so I put everything inside and ran after him, he was supposed to take lunch with me, but he just stormed out.

-That means just one thing Kuki – said Abby while Kuki was trying not to cry – the roses are not from him, and he might be jealous.

-Yeah but he … could… have … told me … something…not... just… storm out… - said Kuki between sobs

* * *

_Later that day_

Wally was sitting by his locker and saw Kuki walk down the aisle with her head down. He stood up and looked at her, she opened her locker and saw Wally there.

-What is it? – She said coldly, her sadness had become into angerness after lunch

-Huh… - he replied

They kept silent and Kuki began to feel awkward so she took her backpack out and went away to the locker rooms _(changing rooms or whatever) _leaving a confussed and shy Wallabee behind her.

* * *

At the cheerleaders practice Kuki was not really paying attention and she had fallen 3 times of the pyramid, they were practicing the mid-time show for the big game that was coming the night before the spring dance.

Wally was practicing the new strategy and Kuki could see that he wasn't concentrating either he had already failed the pass at least 5 times.

After the practice, Wally ran towards Kuki.

-Hey! Kooks! Wait! – He said while running

-Oh Hi Wally! – Said Kuki trying to cover her sadness and angerness.

-… Hey…. Are you ok? – He said catching his breath

-Why?

-Well I saw that you fell 3 times for that pyramid thingy you made, that one in which you have to jump backwards with a mortal thingy…

-Yeah I know which one you are talking about – she said while walking to the showers

-So you didn't hurt?

-No

-Oh, hey may I walk you home?

-… You … why? ... I mean we live right infront of each other, but we've never walked back together

-Huh… - 'why did she asked why?' Wally thought – just because… unless you have something to do or something, may be we could talk about the spring ball or something.

-No I'm free, you can walk me home.

-Thanks! I'll see you here in half an hour. - He said going to the boys locker room.

'God he is so ... I wonder why he was so angry, I mean he left that note there right? I saw him with my own eyes, may be Abby is right but I don't care right now, he is walking me home!' thought Kuki

* * *

Kuki and Wally were walking down the street really silent, Kuki had the rose on her hand and was twirling it trying to get rid of the awkward feeling of walking with Wally and being as silent as a tombstone.

-So – Wally said

-So?

-Who give you that?

-Huh… - Kuki thought before saying something – I don't know

-How many have you received?

-This is the third one, why you ask?

-I was curious

-Oh

After a brief silent they had arrive Kuki's

-Well - she said – here we are

-Oh, Ok – he said – see you tomorrow – and he pull out his skate board and skated down the street - I must go to the library.

-Yeah c ya – said Kuki as she entered her house and let the red rose lay with the others

she started writing on her diary:

* * *

**Dear Diary**:

I received another W.B. rose, I saw Wally placing the note, and when I arrived he said nothing, he then ran off, we were suppose to take lunch together but he disappeared, I think he spotted me watching him placing the note, and that's why he is weird, and asked me all those thing about the roses, yeah he is just playing, I know the roses are from him. I'll write him a note and I'll tell him that I know he is the one giving me the roses.

Yours Kuki Sanban

* * *

Kuki went to the phone to talk to her best friend Abby.

-Hello?

-Hi Abby, it's me Kuki

-Oh, hey Kuki. You better now?

-Yeah Wally walked me home

-Good for you

-And he kept asking about the rose

-What did he asked?

-Who are they from and how many did I have

-See Wally isn't W.B., he told you himself

-No silly, he is just playing dumb I know he is W.B.

-Girl you will get hurt if you keep being blind, you must be happy 'cause he is jealous and he walked you home.

-Abby, listen I will write a note to W.B.

-Yeah? What will you tell him?

-That I know who he is

-Girl Wallabe is not W.B.

-No no listen up, this will make him meet me somewhere where Wally couldn't be unless he is W.B.

-Girl, … ok do what you want to do, just be careful ok?

-Yeah I will

-I have tons of HW c ya tomorrow

-C ya

* * *

_Ok 3 roses up, 1 rose missing, I'll write soon. Oh I have this brilliant idea but I need to work on it, it's part of the story, and all I can say is that it will give this story a twist when you less expect it._

_REVIEW there is that little button that sais go! so please click it and say what ever you want about this REVIEW!! _

* * *

_Edited chapter 4 ... I just noticed something... why didn't u tell me that I had written that Kuki would write a note? Ok I'll keep that. Review please I need to know if it's having more sence and it's not confussing  
_


	5. 1rose and 2 letters

_Disclaimer I don't own KND or their characters. How ever I own the plot and some characters such as David Martinez and others that will appear in further episodes._

_Summary:_

_Kuki, has been reciving roses from a mysterious admiror since 7th grade, now at 11th it wouldn't be so different, exept for tha fact, that her one and only crush is a bit jealous._

_A/N: I'm rewriting the story, I'm truly sorry but I couldn' t think anymore._

_BTW as I'm rewriting the story on the same story, it might be confussing, still I'll try to keep the chapters in the same order so you won't get mixed, ( I mean chapter endings, so they can fit the begining of next chapter)_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**1 rose and 1 letters**

* * *

(_Thursday)_

Kuki was walking down the street towards school it was 7:00 am

-Hey! Wait up! – Someone said

Kuki turned around –Hey! – she said

-Hey Kuki, why are you walking to school this early?

-Hey Wally, well because I have to you know, the coach moved practices to the morning, why are you here by the way?

-Oh I wanted to get early to school, I have some stuff to do

-Oh ok then I guess we'll walk there together right?

-Yup

They were a few blocks away and they were walking silently. The rest of the morning went with no activity.

* * *

_After lunch_

Kuki was walking down the hall to her locker and saw a red rose

-Wally – she whispered – she took the note that came with the rose and opened her locker, a piece of paper fell down, Kuki picked it up, and read the small note of the rose.

**For 1 kiss of your lips**

**2 gentle strokes I'll give you**

**3 whispers that show**

**4 times my happiness**

**For the 5th symphony**

**Of my 6th thought**

**7 times I'll say**

**8 letters of I love you**

'**Cause 9 times for you I'll live**

**And 10 for you I'll die**

**W.B.**

Kuki was shocked, for the poem, left the rose on the usual bottle of water she had on her locker and opened the letter.

**Hey Kooks, this is Wally talking, well more like writing, hey would you give me a hand with my math H.W.? I know we have barely talk to each other, and that we usually talk about huh… the practice… hey did you receive another rose? Do you know who is the one giving them to you? …. Well I'll see you at library at 4:00 pm, just after the late practice. **

**Wallabe Beetles**

Kuki was delighted, maybe Abby was right and Wally wasn't the one sending the roses, and maybe he was truly jealous but maybe he was just doing that to confuse her, of course the hand writing was completely different, but may be she had asked David for help, since he was his best friend.

* * *

Kuki wrote a note for W.B. and left it on her locker, knowing that W.B. will go there and read that leaving a reply by next day. 

Dear W.B. :

I guess I know who you are, I'll meet you at the mall's clock Friday at 3:00 o'clock

Kuki

* * *

Kuki went to the the cheer leader practice, that should start any minute now. 

Since Wally wasn't at the practice and cheer leaders had two practices that day (the one on the morning and this one after school) she headed to the showers to get ready, and after that she went to the library to meet Wally.

* * *

AT THE LIBRARY 

-Hey Kooks

-Hey Wally

-Let's get started. I have a big test tomorrow and I wanna be ready.

-Ok then, what do you need help with?

-Math I don't really get trigonometry...

-oh that's easy, do you have some exercise we can solve?

-sure, here.

* * *

_I know this is a small and weird chapter, I'm just playing with your minds, anyway, I realized no one is reciving reviews, so I'll just update, and be happy because it's being read, so thanks to you who care enough to review_

_Sorry for any spelling mistakes i made XD_

* * *

_Edited Chapter 5 ... I'm trying to finish editing chapters before I write chapters 10 -13, please be patient other wise those chapters will be weirder.  
_


	6. At the library

_Disclaimer I don't own KND or their characters. How ever I own the plot and some characters such as David Martinez and others that will appear in further episodes._

_Summary:_

_Kuki, has been reciving roses from a mysterious admiror since 7th grade, now at 11th it wouldn't be so different, exept for the fact, that her one and only crush is a bit jealous._

_A/N: I'm rewriting the story, I'm truly sorry but I couldn' t think anymore._

_BTW as I'm rewriting the story on the same story, it might be confussing, still I'll try to keep the chapters in the same order so you won't get mixed, ( I mean chapter endings, so they can fit the begining of next chapter)_

* * *

_(Thursday)_

**Chapter 5**

**W.B.**

Kuki was helping Wally with his homework, trying to flirt the most she could, enough for him to notice and not too much for they getting expelled from library, but he seemed to be blind, he wasn't noticing.

Wally was also flirting but it was in a subtle way and he thought Kuki wasn't flirting 'cause she was always like that, wasn't she? She was always smiling and moving like a lot making her body jump to the view, right?

Kuki was sitting really close to Wally as Wally was looking at the math problem, she suddenly went really close to him, their faces here just inches away, as she tried to make him turn to her by holding his hand and show him the way to solve the problem, she was not really paying attention to the problem thou.

Wally on the other side, was playing dumb, he was one of the brightest students at math, but since they were on different classes, she didn't know, so this was the perfect time, he turned his face to her as she was regaining the distance between them.

'What a beautiful color of eyes she has' he thought as he solved the problem easily, we was asking stupid questions.

-Why is the thingy going that way?

-Huh- Kuki said realizing she wasn't even paying attention so she stood up and started playing with her hair

-Kuki? – Said Wally – are you ok?

-Yeah – I just need some air 'God he is dumb, why hadn't he notice?'

-Oh – said Wally while thinking 'God she is beautiful, I guess I need to be a bit more evident, well I don't usually flirt, I get flirts, this is so hard and new for me, besides I'm not the flirty kinda guy'.

They had decided to themselves that they wouldn't flirt anymore; Wally was starting to solve the problem when Kuki arrived from the window. Soon after she "explained" the problem and that Wally "understood"

They left the library and started walking towards Kuki's house when

-Hey! Kuki! Wait up! – Said a male voice

-Who's that? – Asked Wally

-Oh hi Hoagie- said Kuki answering Wally's question

-So, are you ready for tomorrow's party?

-Sure, I bet Nigel isn't expecting this – Kuki replied

-Hum I'll go this way k? – Said Wally

-Sure – said Kuki not paying attention

Wally walked away and sighted, Kuki didn't care for him, she just ignored him as if he was crap, he could hear her still chatting to that Hoagie dude, so he just walked the long way home.

* * *

_The next day_

Kuki was walking down the aisle and saw Wally on his locker hitting his head against it, she hurried up to her own locker and saw, a red rose.

-Wally – she asked – is something bothering you?

-No – he replied – is just that … that …

-That what?

-Never mind, g2g

-Ok by Wally

-Yeah bye - he said running to the cafeteria

Kuki opened her locker and saw the little note there, wondering if W.B. was Wally, he was acting so weird when he saw she had a red rose.

**I know you**

**You wanna know**

**What W.B. stands for**

**I know you don't know who I a**

**I know you think who I might be,**

**but I'm not him. **

**I'll meet you**

**Below the clock**

**At the mall**

**By 3 o'clock**

**As you asked for **

**The best rose**

**For the best girl**

**To cheer your cheers**

**The way you cheer m heart**

**W.B**

* * *

_Ok I took a long time to update don't kill me I wasn't in the right mood, I know it's a short chapter but that was all I could think about, I watched to many horror and suspense movies, and took me out of the mood, luckily to you i went to a bar last Saturday and well stuff happened __and I got back to the right mood for this story. P enjoy and don't forget to review!!

* * *

YAY! I edited 3 chapter on one week! ... well they were the best written and the easiest to adjust so ... enjoy R&R_**  
**


	7. WB

_Disclaimer I don't own KND or their characters. How ever I own the plot and some characters,_

_lol we'll finally know who W.B, is!! LOL_

_Ok sorry about that, i drank to much coffee with 3 cups of sugar... each cup of coffee; that is hum 30 cups of sugar 10 cups of coffee and 5 cups of water :P so I'm hyper_

_Ok hum to the story before my brain starts playing again... look a fly ... stares at the fly 'till the cat eats the fly  
_

* * *

_Summary:_

_Kuki, has been reciving roses from a mysterious admiror since 7th grade, now at 11th it wouldn't be so different, exept for tha fact, that her one and only crush is a bit jealous._

_A/N: I'm rewriting the story, I'm truly sorry but I couldn' t think anymore._

_BTW as I'm rewriting the story on the same story, it might be confussing, still I'll try to keep the chapters in the same order so you won't get mixed, ( I mean chapter endings, so they can fit the begining of next chapter)__

* * *

_

**Chapter 7**

**W.B.**

* * *

Kuki couldn't believe what she was reading, she ran back home since last period was over and she didn't had practice. She ran till she collided against someone. 

-Hey Watch it - said someone helping Kuki up

-Hum sorry, I'm kinda on a hurry - said Kuki

-Girl, you'll hurt yourself if you keep running like that, luckily you crashed against me and not that Wallabe, he is such a jerk

- ... thanks Abby... HEY WALLY IS NOT A JERK!!

-jajaja Ok then, just don't yell, you want the whole school to know that you have a major crush on Beatless?

-I-I ... I don't have a crush on him

-Yeah sure girl whatever, so what is it that you were running?

-oh I got another W.B. rose, and he wants to meet me after school at the mall, as I asked him.

-Luckily 4 u we have only half day

-Yeah...

-So are you going to go to the mall? 

-What for?

-Meet W.B.

-Oh yeah

-You know what you'll wear?

-No... GOD I HAVE ONLY 2 HOURS AND 10 MINUTES TO BE READY AND GET TO THE MALL!!!!

-So what are...

Abby was cut at mid sentence by Kuki, who was dragging her(Abby) to her (Kuki) home so she (Abby) could help her (Kuki) to choose her outfit.

After an hour of choosing outfits and hair does Kuki was ready, she was wearing a black blouse with 3/4 sleeve, some white tight jeans, and her white open heels, her make up was silver light eyeshadow and some gloss, she had her hair on a french braid.

Abby was so tired helping Kuki... she was so... perfeccionist... and she couldn't decide between tow almost equal black blouses, the night black or the dark black... they were the same to Abby.

-You are comming with me right? - said Kuki

-Why?

-'Cause I don't want to be there alone... what if he is like fat? or short? or ugly? I man what if he is not Wally? (_A/N: Sorry if ... uhm what was I saying???? oh welll... Kuki is in love of Wally so any one who is not Wally or looks like Wally will be ugly for her ok? she said that because Wally is not short nor fat)_

-Well we'll see

-OK... Now what you'll wear?

-What ? Abby's wearing the right thing

-Yeah sure... some white baggy pants, a blue t-shirt and sneakers are not the right outfit

-Well Abby is not changing her out fit.

-Yes you are

-Ok girl whatever... what will Abby wear then?

-Here - said Kuki handing her some black pants and a pink tank top. After Abby was ready Kuki dragged Abby out tothe mall.

-Girl you have still 45 minutes to get there

-Yeah but I want to see him before, I wanna know how he looks like and how early he arrives

-Girl you are crazy

_At the mall_

Kuki was sitting on the coffee station by 2:30, and there below the clock was someone, just standing, Kuki was talking to Abby.

-Is that him?

-I guess so Kuki, he has been there since we arrived

-Yeah but he must be waiting for someone Abby

-Yeah you

-So do you think Wally will be here?

-Girl, I don't think it's Wally

-Why not?

-Because he is always weird when you recived a rose, well weirder

-Wally is not weird, he is shy around new people

-Yeah sure

-Shut up, just see if that guy goes away or Wally comes in

-Ok girl, just tell me why do I have to watch over there?

-Cause if that's the guy and he sees me I won't be able to run away

-Ok girl you are weirder than Wallabee

-Ok what's the time?

-3:00

-Is Wally coming?

-No

-Look there he is, I told you Wally was the guy of the roses

-Girl look at him he is at that sport gear store, and that boy hasn't move an inch

-Ok I'll show you that guy isn't W.B.

-Ok go there and find out

-I will

Kuki stood up and walked over the clock that marked 3:30, The guy was still there, he was holding a red roses bouquet.

-Hi Kuki - he said

-Hi...

-W.B. -he said holding a bouquet of red roses - here he said holding 'em to her , the bouquet had a card that said:

** Ten red roses  
the first five,  
are one for each day  
I have waited for you  
and the other five  
are for the times  
I almost got caught by your eye  
leaving the roses on**

**W.B.**

-Thanks! I guess...

He was a tall guy with gray eyes, and dark hair, he was about 5' 9", he seemed to be a sporty, he was wearing some blue regular jeans, and a pale blue shirt, and black sneakers.

-I bet you wanna know who am I, I'll explain everything, just let me buy you an cecream or something.

-Ok then. - Kuki said as they began walking to the ice-cream parlor.

-Well I'll bgin by telling you who I am and how i know you

-Ok first tell me how you know me and if I'm supposed to know you.

* * *

_Ok this is it, I'm sorry for the late update (almost 3 weeks) but I was on final exams and stuff, I'm finally on vacation and I love to have time to write, ok it's now midnight, I hope you like this chapter, I'm not tellinw W.B.'s name yet, mostly because I can't think of a cool way to tell his name. _

_R&R _

_The more reviews I get the faster I'll update_

_EDITED CHAPTER 7  
_


	8. Wally's POV

_Disclaimer I don't own KND or characters that appear there, I don't own the poem written here, it belongs to someone I don't remember, I just translated it, I just own my OC who I have not introduced yet._

_Ups last chapter I didn't change the title ... ok that's not big deal :P REVIEW!! _

_lol we'll finally know who W.B, is!! LOL_

_Ok this chapter is about Wally_

* * *

_Disclaimer I don't own KND or their characters. How ever I own the plot and some characters such as David Martinez and others that will appear in further episodes._

_Summary:_

_Kuki, has been reciving roses from a mysterious admiror since 7th grade, now at 11th it wouldn't be so different, exept for tha fact, that her one and only crush is a bit jealous._

_A/N: I'm rewriting the story, I'm truly sorry but I couldn' t think anymore._

_BTW as I'm rewriting the story on the same story, it might be confussing, still I'll try to keep the chapters in the same order so you won't get mixed, ( I mean chapter endings, so they can fit the begining of next chapter)_

* * *

**Chapter 8  
**

**Wally's POV  
**

**Wally's POV**

I can't beilive her, I mean, well ... she is not my g-friend ...or my friend... actually... we are nothing but she prefers to hang out with that guy than with me!!! ME!!! WALLY BEATLES???_ (A/N: i may spell different his last name cause I'm distracted and stuff so you know who I'm talking about) _I mean I'm the best looking guy at school according to ... oh who am I kidding, she doesn't likes me, well fortunately I could read that note before she came and slipped it back ... I guess she caught me on that last part, but come on, she knows I'm no poet and my spelling is not the best you could see.

Well all week has been like this, I guess, let's see if I remember correctly this is what happened

_Flash back march 10th (tuesday)  
_

I saw Kuki staring to the sky or God knows where, I had asked David to send a pass right where she was, so I ran over there and caught the ball jus before it hit her.

-Hey Kuki! Are you all right?

-Huh... Wally! ... of course I'm fine - she giggled nervously

-Right, huh, you must b carefull you know? We are having the tryouts for quarterbacks, so they might suck as much as that dumb ass called David - I said smiling

-Yeah, thanks Wally -

-No problem, just pay attention, you don't wanna get hurt do you? - I said charmingly

-Of course no silly - Kuki said

-Ok, g2g, see you later - I said and ran back to the field.

_End Flash back _

I was trying that she noticed me but she is always like t his with every guy, so I'll try to make her notice me, then again,the time we colided she was like really surprised to see me like if I wasn't supposed to be there_  
_

_Flash back march 10th Wally's POV_

-HEY! JERK WATCH… -I said looking up to see who had crashed against me, it was Kuki so I quickly changed the tone of mi voice to a sweet one – Oh, sorry – I stood up, and helped Kuki to stand. All our books and papers were on the floor, and I began picking them up,she was frozen so I kept talking – Sorry about that, Kuki, I thought you were some freshman, they are always running and they never look to the front.

-…-

-You ok, Kooks?

-… Wally-

-Yeah that's my name - I had to say something right? I know that was stupid but it seemed to take her out of her trance

-Oh sorry – Kuki said blushing as Wally stood with her things and his handing her the books. – I was in a hurry

-where were you going?

-Huh to the gym

-Oh so you have P.E? I heard class was going to be on room 345

-No, I have science, but they are gathering all of the girls, 'cause we are going to see a video about ….

-Oh I don't wanna know – said Wally – I bet it is about some personal health, I saw one of those just for boys, it was gross

-No silly, it's science – Kuki was giggling – but well I guess the teacher doesn't want us to be bothered by boys.

-Oh … want me to walk you there?

'Silence God... this is so hard... ok I'll say something before this turns to be akward'

-Ok then if you don't feel like that I'll go to my P.E. class I'm …

-Sorry, I was just thinking, if you don't mind walking with me I'll be happy, but isn't the gym like in the exact opposite corner of the school? –Kuki said before I ended talking

-Well, yeah but, one it's P.E. and two, you were pretty distracted, and you can hurt your self - i said making up something for joining her she seemd to buy it

-Ok then

-So I'll walk you there and then I'll run back.

We started walking. After walking half the way to the gym, the bell for class start, rang.

-OMG I'm gonna be late! – said Kuki

-Don't worry, I'll talk to you teacher, I'll made something up, you know I'm the captain as well as you are, plus the big game is in about two weeks, right before spring ball, and you are going to be the mid-time show, right?

-Yeah

-See? Everything is fine now, so you don't have to run

We were starting to run and when we arrived her teacher hadn't arrived yet so I didn't had to go in there to swim in a sea of girls, they all launch at me, all except Kuki and some unpopular girls that she hangs out with.

-C ya Kooks it was nice talking to you

-Same here Wally c ya at the practice

-Sure! It's last period so we won't wait long! –I said while running back to the other corner of school I know I'm dead but I don't care I mean I'll see Kuki you know ok I forgot we were just before lunch and I meant lunch and she knew that, but I said practice God I'm dumb_  
_

_End Flash back _

Well she had been there with Abigail, I think that's her name, Kuki seems to be stressed I know she is going to see some one I bet it's that idiot W.B. I know every one with those inicials on school, there is that literature geek William Bachelor, that bully Waldo Bing, better known as "the Ripper", there is also that classy boy Wagner Buxbill, that rich guy Wardley Boughton and that Wade Buddington, he is also a geek, a science geek, I know all of them because of my stattus, I'm the sporty and I must know at least one of the members of each group you know for benefits and stuff,

Well let's see who this W.B. is, so I'll follow her and prettend to be shopping around, everyone come's to the mall on a friday afternoon so I won't highlight, besides, today is friday 13... what a bad luck day right? Well and we are just a week before the big game that'll be held on march 21st, and after the game is the Spring dance, so practically every one is in here.

Well after she saw me run like a stupid on Tuesday just before lunch well I stormed out, she was smiling at the note and paying no attention to me she sure think's I'm a jerk, still she kept talking to me by yesterday when I walked her home, till that "Hoagie" guy came in and stole her atention, true we walked to school together, but i think she thinks I'm a new buddy, besides everyone knows I'm dateless to the Spring Ball and since I'm the captain and I must go she surely thinks I'm just fooling around since she is the only cheerleader that doesn't has a date to the Spring Ball, and well let's say tat in this school all the sportyies must go to the ball with a cheer leader... ok so she is moving towards the clock, fine I'm going to the coffee to have a better view of her and... him...

RED ROSES!! MORE RED ROSES!! GOD THIS GUY SURELY IS TRYING TO HOOK HER, WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS??

I'm not able to see who he is but I'll see soon enough.

I'll show 'em I'll follow that guy I don't trust him he looks like a spoiled brat, I swear if he dares to touch MY KUKI he'll regret all his life.

* * *

_Hi! ok then here is chapter 8 Wally's point of view of everithing since he entered the story, I know I miss one part at the library and then when they are walking, but there we could read his thoughts too. Now REVIEW!!! _

_Who do you think W.B. is?  
William Bachelor  
Waldo Bing  
Wagner Buxbill  
Wardley Boughton  
Wade Buddington_

_And please what do you want to happen on glorious chapter 9 when we know who W.B. is (more like which W.B)_

_I'm done with the editing thing so I'll begin writing chapter 10 THE PARTY, since I know some of you are reareading my story after I rewrite it I'll leave yo a trailer here  
_

* * *

_Chapter 10_

_-Lizzie,why did you d this to me? - Nigel_

_-I can't believe she changed you for him - Reachel_

_-I cant stand that you are always talking about her - Lizzie  
_


	9. Kuki's Date

_A/N: You have no idea how hard it was 4 me to write this chapter, I got lost on my plot line_

_ Ok I'm submitting chapter 9 before I get to end rewriting chapters 4 - 8 because some of you asked me to, I hope you like it :D  
_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Kuki's Date**

* * *

**Wally's Pov**

I don't need to be hiding, I'll just follow them casually, nothing ever goes bad if you stick to your plan right?

They are talking, I can't hear a thing, I guess I'll just go closer.

-So you are Wardley Boughton

-Yeah, that's me

Why did it had to be that rich idiot? I know he pays to the geeks to do his homeworks and he could have paid William Bachelor for the poems, but that Wardley is bad news for me. Why you ask? Because he has all what he has, because he has a fan club that follows him where ever he goes, I have one too, just not as big and materialist, what Wardley wants Wardley gets.

Ok I admit it I have a crush on Kuki Sanban, she is so beautiful, heavenly beautiful, and she is really smart, and funny, and … she is just perfect.

They keep saying random stuff and the are now entering to a records store, well at least I won't look weird or out of place if they spot me there.

-STOP IT! – Kuki yells

-Stop what? – Wardley says

-YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WELL WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!

-Why not pretty?

-I thought you were not like this!

-Well you thought wrong

SLAP, Kuki slaps Wardley hard, he is rubbing his cheek and he grabs her by the wrist, she starts fighting out of his grip.

I'm standing right in front of them, I don't know how I got here so fast, I take his wrist and he loosens his grip on her.

-DON'T YA EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN! – I said in a hard and loud tone

-And who are you to tell me what I can or can't do

Kuki was standing behind me, I could see some tears on her eyes

-I'm Wallabee Beatless, and I know how to treat girls

he glared at me and I let him go- you'll see my lawyers Beatless -he says and walks away

-Thanks – said Kuki from behind me

-No problem Kooks, want me to walk you home?

-No thanks, I'm with a friend

-Oh oh I see, well huh I'll see you around then

* * *

**Kuki's PoV**

Oh great I'm really great, prince charming a.k.a. Wally comes and saves me as my knight on golden armour, and what do I do? Turn him down. Great Sanban, that way you'll get him.

I sighed as he leaves the store and I walk over to Abby

-So I saw Wallabee saved you, why aren't you with him then?

-I kinda turned him down… -I said

-Why?

-I don't know I was nervous

-Oh well don't worry girl, we are heading to his home now

-WHAT?!?!?!?!?!

-You've heard me

-No we can't go to his house, I'm not ready to see him, what will I say, and what am I supposed to do, after all I turned him down. .I- I can't talk to him

-Girl, breathe, you need to calm down, oh look here he comes I'll give you guys some privacy

-No Abby don't go ABBY! – it was useless she ran to the lady's room so fast I wouldn't have caught her.

I turned around and saw a smiling face look back at me I smiled back.

-Wally – I said

-Kooks, I believe this is yours – he said holding a peach colored rose

-I don't think it is Wally

-Oh but it has your name written on this note in here – he said, is it me or he is flirting with me?

-It does? – I couldn't think of anything else o say … I'm so nervous I can't think clearly.

-Yeah, it does – he said taking out the note and handing it to me.

To Kooks, forgive my roughness; I thought that Wardley was trying to get something more than a kiss.

Love Wally

I looked back at where he was standing, but he wasn't there anymore, he was some steps away.

-Thanks Wally, I didn't knew he was WB, I thought he was ……… some one else – I said

-Ok kuki, I'll see you on monday – he says, he was still frozen on his spot

-Maybe, we could walk back home together – I say - well huh since we are neighbors and all

-Oh yeah sure

After walking silently half the way back home (I saw Abby smirking at me she would pick me up in a few hours for Nigel's party)

-Hey wanna come with me to a party at Nigel's- I said remembering I didn't have a partner to go with me

* * *

_A/N: I'm sorry this is really small, but as I said I'm on midterms and I have not the time i used to have, yup I was on my "summer" but I entered school 6 weeks ago and I have almost no time to write._

_Review please  
_


	10. Nigel's Party

_A/N K I just reread my story … and the idea for this chapter hit me I'm sad to tell you that this story is going to end soon. Thanks!_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Nigel's Party**

**Kuki's PoV**

-Hey wanna come with me to a party at Nigel's- I said remembering I didn't have a partner to go with me

-Sorry Kook's I've got things to do

-Oh, that's ok, I'll go by myself then

-You Ok?

-Yeah yeah, I must go now or I'll be late, hum … see you

-See you

I began running after I turned around the corner I collided with Abby, just the person I needed to see.

-Abby, Wally, he turned me down, he won't join me to Nigel's

-Huh?

-He said he had things to do

-What kind of things?

-Who knows?

-Ok girl Abby is going to knock some sense in his skull and you are coming with me

-NO! I can't face him again.

-Yeah you can.

Abby was litteraly dragging me to my house.

-Ok girl were in your corner now, where did you say he lives in?

-The door in front of mine?

-Oh right, now come on

-Kuki! – Wally said

-Hi again Wally – I replied shyly

-So Wally, I saw what you did at the mall – Said Abby

-Oh- (Wally)

-And there's no way you won't come with Kuki to the party, we all have couples to go with and Kuki is going alone

-Abby please stop talking – (Kuki)

-So you'll come o the party with her and that's it got it?

-Yes ma'am? (Wally)

-ok now I'll leave you two alone so Kuki can walk you there

Abby walked away leaving Wally and me confused, I was blushing, he was looking away towards his garage.

-Hum I guess I have to change (Wally)

-Sure I'll wait (Kuki)

-You can wait inside (Wally)

-What? (Kuki)

-You don't think I'm letting you stay out here. (Wally)

-Well my house is across the street. I could wait for you there (Kuki)

-Well I'll bee done in less than 5 minutes so please come inside – he said taking me inside he was carrying me bridal style since my body had decided no to follow my brain. He left me on the couch, and just in that very moment his baby brother Joey came in

-Hi Wally, glad you are back home! – he said running to his brother

Wally turned around and carried Joey

-Is she to girlfriend? – he asked

I blushed and I saw Wally blushing slightly as well

-No she isn't – he said

-Is she going to be? (Joey)

I felt awfully weird there Joey came closer and said – She is pretty, you should ask her out, instead of…

-Joey is fooling around – Wally said covering his mouth and whispering something to him.

-Ok will you change?

-Oh yeah sorry- Wally said running towards his room

-Soooooooooooooo – Joey said looking at me as I saw Wally run up the stairs – You like him right – he said in a I-know-it-and-you-can't-deny-it tone

-What are you talking about Joey?

-You like my brother (Joey)

-He is my friend (Kuki)

-But you like like him. (Joey)

-Hum – (Kuki)

-Joey! – A voice said from the kitchen – stop bothering Wallabee's friend

-Ok mom – Joey said

-Ready Kuki? – Wally said he was wearing some black jeans and a baggy orange T-shirt, his usual white skaters and some wristbands.

-Ready? You are the one that …

He stroke my cheek with his hand and leaned like wanting a kiss, he placed his cheek against mine and whispered – I won't let anyone touch you Kooks

He pulled away and I was still stupidified by his actions. – Let's go Kooks

-Hum yeah let's get going – I said pulling him out of the house

We kept walking silently, I couldn't believe him he was jealous of Wradley while he had all my attention, he was over protective with me, but he was quiet as a tombstone.

We arrived Nigel's and well they had started the party with out us.

-Hey glad you could make it here – said Nigel he glared at Wally

-Hi – Wally said shyly as we entered.

-Come on Wally, let's dance (Kuki)

-Kooks there is no room for us to dance – Wally said

-we could dance on the garden (Kuki)

-but there's no music (Wally)

-Stop complaining Wally we came here to dance, and have fun (Kuki)

-KUKI! – Rachel said –WE ARE GOING TO PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE NOW YOU TWO COME HERE

-Yay – I said – Spin the bottle come on Wally, that way you will get to know everyone

-Ok. (Wally)

-We all know how this game goes right? – Abby said we were sitting on circle half girls half boys. There were from right to left, Bartie(35) Nigel Patton(60), Hoagie, Maurice, and Wally, on our side there were (continuing the circle) Lizzie, Rachel, Fanny, Virginia (23), Abby and me.

Maurice got Abby; Fanny got Patton; Virginia got Bartie; but then big chaos, Nigel got Rachel, well you can imagine Lizzie's reaction.

-NIGIEEE!! YOU CAN'T KISS HER! (Lizzie)

-It's just a game Lizzie (Nigel)

-No LISTEN TO ME YOUNG MAN!!!! (Lizzie)

-I shall go now Nigel, nice party – Rachel said and took of Nigel nodded

-I can't stand it you are always talking about her, Rachel did this and Rachel that, and Rachel, if you love Rachel so much then stay with her! WE ARE OVER!!! (Lizzie)

We all were shocked; Lizzie had broken up with Nigel, and Nigel didn't look hurt.

-You know Lizzie you are right, we are over, I can't be with you, because you are possessive, and jealous, and you tried twice to take over my friends, WE ARE SO OVER! (Nigel)

Nigel stormed off as Lizzie did. I never thought I'd see the day they broke, I mean they were a couple since we were 10.

-Abby never thought she'd see the day (Abby)

-Kooks? (Wally)

-Yeah Wally? (Kuki)

-I think I should go, you know (Nigel)

-Oh ok I'll go with you. (Kuki)

-We should go too – the others said Fanny took off with Patton, Hoagie with Virginia and Bartie, and Abby with Maurice.

* * *

_A/N: yeah I know I made Lizzie and Nigel break apart, but I hate Lizzie, any way Review please, and I know you wanted something between Kuki n Wally but I'll leave that for chapter 11 and (hopefully) last_


	11. Walking Home

_After a month I fianally updated YAY! _

_well we all know I don't own KND otherwise I would have ... many thing I don't_

_Ok enjoy _

* * *

**Why a Red Rose**

**Chapter 12**

**Walking home**

* * *

Wally and I kept walking silently, he was some steps ahead, he suddenly stopped and turned around, so he was facing me, he smiles his special smile.

-Why did you invite me to your party?

-I had no one to go with, - I said - besides, you are one of my best friends, I wanted to hang out with you. Why didn't you want to come?

-To be honest, I don't really like your friends - he said, we are still standing on the sidewalk - I feel awkward when I'm nearby.

He stands right by my side, and places his arm around my shoulders

-You know - he said - I like being with you, more than you think, I'm daring to say that … I like you in a more than friends way, what I mean to say is that I probably like like you, I … huh …

-I … - that's all I could manage to say, it was as if I had my tounge tied, I mean I like like him but I could say nothing I just froze, I feel my body lump and I fainted.

* * *

** Wally's Pov**

-I … - she froze up and fainted luckily I was standing by her side, I help her fall so she wouldn't hurt herself, I carried her bridal style to my home, we were just a few blocks away.

When we arrived, I placed her on the couch; I pulled a pillow below her head and covered her with some blankets. I went to the kitchen to prepare some chicken soup.

* * *

**Kuki's Pov**

I stretched my self out when I smelled dinner was ready, I opened my eyes and … - where am I? - I whispered, looking at the ceiling, which was definitely not the ceiling of my room.

-Good to know you are ok Kooks - some one said, I sat down and looked at him right on the eye

-Wally- what am I doing here?

-You fainted; I brought you home and prepared some dinner for you.

-Oh, sorry

-Don't be

silence fell upon us, we started our dinner and kept quiet all the time, Wally was watching some movie, I spaced out.

-Kuki?

-Hm

-Would you … like to go to the Spring ball with me?

-Sure I would love to, but … uhm … I was asked by Wradley Boughton before you arrived to the Records store and I agreed

-But I thougt you didn't want him near you

-Well he asked me first I can't call off now, but that doesn't mean we can't see each other there right? Besides you have the big game and I the mid time show. - I said walking out of the door.

* * *

_Yeah I know weird short and ... yeah that too. anyway review please. I'll write Nigel's after party for Nigel/Rachel (I realized today)  
Hoagie/Abby(the truth is that...)  
Patton/Fanny(If only)_  
_  
In different stories (which remain as scraps at the time) and will probably be one-shots_

_ Review Please  
_


	12. AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

My dear readers, I'm terribly sorry I had troubles with my pc, but I have this solved i'm just rewritting the chapters since I'lost 'em worry not for i have not died and I have not lost interest in writting this story for you, chapter will be up before X-mas promise


	13. Regrets

_ Disclaimer: Sadly I will never own KND_

_I'm soooooooooooooooooo sorry i must have died from x-mas up to today, anyway, here you have_

_**Regrets**_

* * *

_Kuki's Pov_

STUPID STUPID STUPID ME, I MEAN I REALLY COULD HAVE CALL IT OFF AFTER WHAT WRADLEY DID BUT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I HAD TO KEEP MY PROMISE OF GOING WITH HIM INSTEAD OF GOING WITH THE LOVE OF MY LIFE WALLABEE!

-Kuki! WATCH OUT! - Sally said as I fell down in the mortal back-flip I had to do on top of the pyramid. Sally is one of my friends at cheer leading. I heard shrieks and closed my eyes waiting for the impact of my fragile body with the floor, but I felt nothing as that, I felt some strong arms catch my body and hold me close, them more people screaming and a low growl. I opened my eyes and so a god Wally had cached me I don't really know where he was standing nor how fast he ran to catch me, what i did knew was that we were to lose the Big game before the spring ball.

-Are you OJ? - he asked with his low voice, it was almost a whisper

-Yeah, are you? - I asked as he put me down, he was on his knees soon after

-Yeah I am, it's just that you hit me down there when I cached you. - He said grinning still on his knees.

-OMG! I'm so sorry! are you gonna be OK? I'm so sorry

-I'm gonna be OK Kooks don't worry I just need a pack of ice please

-Oh sure, hum ... here - I said when i got it from my first aid kit. All the cheer leading squad was looking at us from a prudent distance, Wally placed the ice in between his legs and curled a bit more. fortunately for us (wally and me) the coaches called the teams to give us some air and privacy.

-Hey Kooks, - Wally said, - you should be careful, you almost kill yourself today, what's on your mind?

-Huh, nothing, it's just that ... I was thinking about Wardley

-Oh I see, so you will go with him right?

- Yes - I said and sighed

-You know you still have this week to turn him down, and if you do I'll wait for you, he said standing up and placing the pack of ice on the trash can nearby. - I'll go to practice now, be careful Kooks. - he said and kissed just bellow my jaw line.

I stood there dumbified for what apperared to be a second, ant then Sally, Sandy, and Valery (my cheer leader friends) kinda dragged me to the locker rooms

-So - Sandy said - did he asked you to the ball - sandy is a skinny girl with golden blond hair that goes below her shoulder blades and sharp blue eyes.

-Yes, but also did Wradly. - I said

- So who will you go with? - Valery asked she is a thin girl with hazel eyes, dark brown hair that goes just above the end of her shoulder blades

-Wradley

-Don't you love Wally? - Sally said black haired girl her hair reaches her waist, and gray eyes.

-Yeah but I just don't know what came to my mind I just said OK to Wradley and then Wally asked me but Ihad already accepted Wardley's. I'M SUCH A STUPID GIRL!

-Cool down gurl - Abby said, she had just got here from judo I think, - just breath and talk to Wradley, sides from what he did at the records sore he must asume from what happened that you are now going with Wally.

-OK I'll talk to him.- I said as Abby and I left the lockers and Sally Valery and Sandy.

Just as if I had invoked him (i mean Wradley) he was standing by my locker once again with a bouquete of red roses. I growled and Abby left me.

-Hi sunshine- he said . I HATE that nickname

-Hi - I said politely

-This roses are for you, I'm sorry about what happened at the records store

-Yeah- I said taking the roses which I shouldn't have done

-So are you going to go to the ball withh me after what happened?

-No

-oh so, you are going with Beatless

-that's none of your buisiness

- that's a yess

-Please just leave me alone

-and if I don't?

-I'll kill you right here and right now - the sweetest of the voices said from behind me

-Oh you will? - Wradley said

-Wanna see? - Wally said now standing ifront of me - Have your roses back - he said taking the roses of my hands and throwing them to him.

-Tomorrow is the Ball and the Game, you won't risk your position, your place at the big game with all the talent chasers.

-I'm willing to if you dare to touch her or even see her again.

Wradley turned around threw away the roses and exited school saying - you have no idea who you messed with.

wally turned around and took my hands in his, kissing my fingertips -Will you please go with me to the ball?

-Yes - I said

-I'll pick you up at 3pm, since it's saturday and the game is just before, is that ok?

-Sure - I said feeling stupid and jelly like

-Ok then I'll take you home grab your backpack


	14. The Game

I had my green strapless dress in it's protector, my shoes on a bag, along with my make up, and my hair stuff, i must change at school shower and all, since right after the Big Game, the Ball starts, and i won't have the time to go back home and back to school, just 'cause I'm part of the welcome staff, I am ready I'm wearing my cheerleader uniform, it's green sleeveless tank top, and white skirt, my sneakers, my hair is on a high ponytail, and two bangs frame my face, Wally must arrive any second now, it's 3 o´clock, when the bell rings, and I'm still not ready! my purse is nowhere and I can't live without it.

Mushi opened up - KUKI! YOUR BOYFRIEND IS HERE!- she said

-HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND! - i said finishing packing my stuff on my sports bag

I ran downstairs and looked at him, he was wearing some jeans and his jacket, the team jacket, I have everything now, Wally takes everything out of my hands and peeks my cheek, he also brought this backpack where I presume he has his uniform and a tux protector.

Walking down the street silently, he stares at the cloudless sky, we arrive quite fast to school, and he leaves for the locker rooms, as i sat with my friends Sandy and Valery, Sally hasn't arrived yet.

-so you decided to come with Wally eh- Sandy said

-Yeah- I said

-Do you think he'll ask you out? - Valery said

-I don't know, I hope so, I love him so much

Sally then arrived and started talking about how gorgeous is the gym, where the ball will be held, and about how nervous she is since it's our last performance together, for this year and she is wacko, she is a senior, and she will be gone for next year, Valery Sandy and me have another year to go.

The Game will start in 5 min and we will give the opening performance, the mid time will be held by Eastern High.

* * *

We are ready for our routine, I'm so stressed, Wally has his eyes glued to me and all I can do is smile back at him, I shall start.

-READY!! - I scream at top of my lungs

-READY!!- the girls say

We start clapping our pompoms showing the white and green colors of our High, shaking the pompoms, the front lines start cart wheeling as the back lines start preparing the pyramids, and the middle lines and me dance with the music, it's the instrumental version Pop Princess, by the click five, the pyramids and air acrobats are ready, they pull me on top of one of th pyramids, and I start the back flips and triple flips, then the 2 pyramids melt together living me on top of it and the male cheer leaders are on the front getting ready, I make that mortal backwards flip landing on my partners arms, the pyramid dissolves and we start screaming GALLAGHER HIGH NUMBER ONE still with the Yogi Steps and clapping we end our show. The crowd cheers for us and we ran to meet and accompany our football teem back into the field, where we salute our fans. The team staying inside the field is the kicking team for we give the opening kick, courtesy of David Martinez, one of Wally's friend.

The kick off provided By David Martinez, gets to yard 10 ant is received by Chuck Davidson for Eastern High - was heard on the loud speakers, the voice belonged to Peter Peterson, the sports man of Gallagher High - Chuck runs avoiding the defensive team of Gallagher and AWWWWWWWWWWWW that must hurt, - he said - Chuck collided directly with Mat 'The Wall' Davidson!! leaving the ball on yard 20! - the players were standing getting reay for the next move.

Kuki and the cheer leaders were at the sides supporting their team loudly saying -GALLAGHER HIGH, NUMBER ONE!- the offensive team was watching the game redying themselves.

-1st and 10 for th Eastern High, they use the single wing formation, they'll go throw air, let's see what our teem was prepare for them, Gallagher is using the defensive lineman formation, wooooooooowho! did you know that our team has the strongest defense in the state? there was only one year where Gallagher high didn't win the Ohio High Tournament, that year my dear mates was 1966, long time ago! And lose against none other than the Eastern High -

-That guy talks to much - Wally said to Sean, the kicker - he should talk about the game! not those anecdotes we all know!

-Back to the game -Peter said - it seems to me that Eastern High is in big troubles, Gallagher High has made the QB Erick Thompsom from Eastern to back a few yards and OW Mike Rodriges has tackled the QB!! That guy is surely strong, I wouldn't wanna be crushed by his body! 2nd and 12 for Eastern, wonder what will they do now. They are with the ... yup that's their famous Empty Backfield, and Galagher took the ... 46, now what will happen? ... Erick Thompsom is the best QB back in Texas, we has chapion 3 years in a row while in Junior High, and this is his debut at a tournament in High, he is some guy!, looks like Mathew Michels, jersey #43 has quite a speed, he has just passed yard 23, when is that guy being stopped? OW he got out of the field, crashing into some cheerleaders!! That's 3rd and 7 what will Eastern do now? As I was saying Eastern has great players in defense and offense their offense best players are QB Erick Thompsom WR Mathew Michels, and the TE Jhon Smith, the real Jhon Smith. Eastern High will use the pistol formation while Ghallagher will use the basic 4-3. QB thompson sends the pass and ... Intercepted!! By the junior David Martinez! he is running back to the goal and has 3 players tailing him ... he get's to yard 10 and is tackled by Jhon Smith!! WHAT A GAME!! Now the teams are changing the offensive Eastern will have to refrain our best player our dear QB Wallabee "Wally" Beatless!! He is the most wanted boy in school, girls follow him around as if he was honey and they were flyes! Now 1st and Goal for Gallagher High, Galagher is using the wishbone formation and Eastern is using 6-1 let's see what will happen here! ... and Beatless pitches the ball wich is recived 6 yards in front by none other than Jordan Jhonson! Jhonson runs to the goal and Beatless is in the round, tackled right after sending the pitch, Jhonson touches the Goal and it's Toch Down!! 6-0 for Gallagher!! now Special Team will try a field goal the lineman formation, and Gallagher, kicks and it's 1 point !! 7-0

* * *

The Game is Over ladies and gentlemen it's 25-3 Gallagher has won, and will be leadering the scoreboard once more - Peter said - Let's see what happens after this! Now it's 5 o'clock, remember, the spring ball will be held at the gym, as usual, see you there and don't be late! It'll start at 7 o'clock sharp!

* * *

_you guys have no idea how hard it was for me to describe this game I suck at that, please tell me it was not that sucky  
_


	15. The Ball

And Finally the Chapter you all have been waiting for!

THE BALL

Wally and I were entering the gym, he looks charming in his black tux, black shirt and white bow tie, his messy hair in his normal messy do, I was o my green strapless , my hair is up into a fancy bun. Wally has been dragging me all the way from the field up to here. Sally came with David, Sandy with Jordan, Valery with Mike, Abby with Hoagie, Fanny with Patton, Nigel with Rachel.

They placed the Banner saying the score and "congratulations Gallager Football Team" the gym is full of white and green ballons, and tons of lights, i don't know how to describe it, just close your eyes and imagine the best.

-Hey Kooks, would you like to dance?- Wally asks charmingly

-Sure - I say as I get lost in my prince's eyes

we are dancing those loud songs, electronic music when Wradley cuts in

-Hey gorgeous - he says - I hope this baboon kept good care of you, now if you please let's get moving

-NO! let me alone

Wally is standing behind Wradley, his fists turning white. What's he waiting for?

-I said lets go, it wasn't a suggestion Kuki - Wradley say as he grabs my wrist and pulls me towards him.

-She said she wasn't going- Wally say as he puts a hand on Wradleys shoulder

-Who asked you? - Wradley say and keeps pulling me away

I close my eyes holding my tears back, Wradley is hurting me. - No one touches a lady in that or any other way - Wally say and the pressure on my wrist desapears.

Valery Sandy and Sally weree helping me taking me away from the now fighting Wally and Wradley, ordan David and Mike were trying to brake them apart, kindaabby ant the others were part of the crowd that were supporting Wally.

The world stopped for a second, Wradley had smashed some bottle on Wally's head, I got ther on less than a second, and Wradley looked shocked.

-What the ... did you do??- I asked half yelling

Wally was still standing in his fighter stance, and Wradley had lost all courage in him. I- he said- I just wanted you to be mine, it seems that you were always his ... good luck Kuki, I'll never bother you again. - And with that he left.

Wally was held by "the Wall" and David, Mike and Jordan were following Wradley until he made it out of school, and the rest of the teens went back to the Ball, Sandy Sally and Valery went to join Abby ant the others, I aproached Wally.

-I'm sorry Kooks - he said, the Wall and David left us alone

-What for? - I asked

-You shouldn't have seen that, it's not right that a fine lady like you, goes throu somenthing like this

-Wally, you sound medival, you were protecting me, thanks.

-Kooks, I love ya, you know and I would be most happy if you were my girlfriend ... Would yo like to be my girlfriend? - he asked takning my hands in his and kissing my finger tips.

-I will love to - I say, he hugged me and lean in for a kiss

-Thanks Kooks, you've just made me the happiest teen in the world - he said placing a soft tendeer kiss on my lips.

**THE END**

* * *

Ok I'm not quite happy with the end ... if you want me to I'll write the epiloge


End file.
